


新世界的大门已经打开

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: ABO世界的罗伊斯和普通世界的罗伊斯互换了，最要命的是Omega罗伊斯有男朋友，而普通罗伊斯是单身，至少声称是。





	1. Chapter 1

新世界的大门已经打开

Toni Kroos / Marco Reus

*ABO预警  
*穿越预警  
*O了这——么多个C

 

上篇

 

 

1

“世界上最伟大的发明是什么”——十个Omega里六个会告诉你是抑制剂，三个会说是避孕套，还有一个的答案是防狼喷雾。  
罗伊斯曾经是大多数人中的一员，抑制剂的忠实拥趸，能从口感、气味、日常使用以及剧烈运动后的效果等多个方面给各大品牌抑制剂做出详细测评，后来，他和一名Alpha恋爱了，从十四岁起就是他生命中的必需品的抑制剂能够被避孕套替代了，然而，今天，罗伊斯发现，抑制剂也好，避孕套也罢，统统都没有防狼喷雾来的有用。  
而且，罗伊斯万万没想到这个被在异国务工的男朋友强迫随身携带的、几乎要过期了的小瓶子没有用在狂热的陌生爱慕者或者极端球迷身上，而是对着他的队友的脸一阵狂喷。  
起因是罗伊斯在今天出门的时候就发觉有一点点不对劲，虽说德国对信息素有着比较严格的规定，但也不至于大马路上一点味道都没有，毕竟人类本能，空气中总会若有若无的飘散着一些，今天这样搞得罗伊斯以为在他睡梦之中国家出台了新的法案，类似于什么AO上街不许散发信息素之类的，吓得他也战战兢兢的敛起信息素，一点甜橙花的味道都不敢泄露出来。  
到了更衣室，罗伊斯更懵了，布局怎么有点微妙的不一样，最要命的是他和德莱尼的“专属更衣室”哪里去了！不能因为多特蒙德本赛季只有他们俩Omega就给拆了啊！瓦茨克前两天不是还被德国O协表扬了么，说什么为体育界Omega平权做出了杰出贡献之类的……这怎么眨眼就政治不正确了呢！  
还没等罗伊斯从震惊中反应过来，桑乔就发现了他，十八岁的小家伙朝他挥挥手，跑过来问好，然后深深吸了吸鼻子说：“队长，你换香水了？不是柠檬香的了？”  
……这是性骚扰吗？罗伊斯根据自己小半辈子的亚性别社交经验，随便评价对方的味道这种事绝对算是性骚扰的范畴了，然而桑乔明明是个懂礼貌的英国绅士！原来到更衣室找他说话都会站在门口半米之外，就算要很大声说话都不会靠近半步的！这怎么回事！  
罗伊斯还沉浸在“哪个王八蛋带坏了我的崽崽”的震怒中没有反应过来，沃尔夫就从背后一把搂住了罗伊斯，肩膀正好顶在罗伊斯贴着屏蔽贴的后颈，一句“队长你落枕了啊”还没说出口，就被罗伊斯回手喷了一脸胡椒水。  
“队长！是我啊！”沃尔夫捂着眼睛哀嚎道，“嗷，我的眼睛……”  
桑乔连忙去查看沃尔夫的情况，回头也想问问队长怎么了结果就愣住了，罗伊斯脸色苍白，眼眶发红，有点像气坏了也有点像受委屈了，他指着沃尔夫又看向桑乔，严厉的质问他们：“你们俩怎么回事儿？好的不学净学那些人渣A！”  
从没被队长这么说过的桑乔顿时也委屈了起来，绷着脸不说话，虽然队长说的他一句也没搞明白，他明明那么乖，每天训练结束就是回家，打打游戏看看书学学德语，到多特蒙德这么长时间他连酒吧这类娱乐场所的门朝哪儿开都不知道！  
沃尔夫也委屈，他眼睛疼死了，只许队长扒他大腿不许他搂队长肩膀？也不对啊，原来这么勾肩搭背的队长也不会生气啊！今天怎么回事？  
骚乱引来了德莱尼，现在算是多特队内年长那个行列里的中场急忙过来想要调和矛盾，本赛季更衣室一直很和谐，多少人正盯着他们等着他们出差子。德莱尼先拍了拍小孩们的肩，用眼神告诉他们他去跟队长说说，再面向罗伊斯想要问问发生了什么。  
“不知道跟哪些混蛋学坏了。”罗伊斯气鼓鼓地说，“上来就问我味道，又碰我后颈，说吧，谁带你们去乱七八糟的地方了？！”后半句是越过德莱尼直冲着桑乔和沃尔夫去的。  
“等等……什么叫问味道和碰后颈？”德莱尼茫然了，这是什么德国社交礼仪吗？  
罗伊斯看着他也瞪大了眼睛，忽然他注意到了什么：“……你屏蔽贴呢？”  
“我屏……我什么？”德莱尼没想到他家队长不但颜表情很难破解，现在说话也非常难以理解了，“队长，你怎么了？”  
罗伊斯这下明白了，有问题的不是瓦茨克、桑乔、沃尔夫，有问题的是他。

 

2

“所以，在你的世界里，人类有六种性别？”好奇宝宝达胡德提问。  
“ABO只是亚性别，详细分很麻烦，但是你可以这样理解。”罗伊斯耐心地解释道，在经过充分的交流以及谷歌的帮助下，罗伊斯认清了他一觉醒来走错世界线的事实，这个世界上只有男女，没有Alpha、Beta和Omega，自然也不会有那些社交规范和屏蔽贴。  
“那、那队长你是Omega？”在解除误会之后，桑乔依然是罗伊斯爱着的崽崽，乖乖坐在一边，“可、可以生孩子？”  
“是的。”罗伊斯点点头，“天哪，这么平常的事情被你这么一问我怎么觉得有点尴尬。”  
“小队长，这可一点也不平常。”皮什切克说出了所有人的心声，“在我们这里这是不可能的事情，或者说，天方夜谭。”  
罗伊斯眨了眨眼：“在足球界，Omega也是近几年才能和Alpha平起平坐的，我刚出道那会儿都不敢对外说我的性别，哪怕你再强都不会被重用。”  
“为啥啊？”达胡德问，被魏格尔拍了一下脑袋，孩子是真傻。  
“因为说不好什么时候就揣崽了嘛。”罗伊斯轻描淡写的解释道，“虽然我们都很小心谨慎，但是依然不被信任，不过还好，现在科技发达了，思想也在转变，情况已经好多了。”  
“所以，在你的那个世界里，我也是Omega咯？”根据之前的对话，德莱尼得出了这样的结论。  
“对的。”罗伊斯笑眯眯地说，“上赛季德甲犯规王是一个Omega可还上了新闻呢。”  
“那我呢！”沃尔夫开始好奇了，“看刚才队长那一下，我猜我是Alpha。”  
罗伊斯点了点头：“对，像你刚才那样的动作，虽然我们关系很好，但是绝对不会发生的。”他指了指自己的后颈，“这在我们那里是性骚扰。”  
沃尔夫吞了吞口水，忽然感觉这个队长没有直接用脚踹他已经很仁慈了。  
“诶，那你说的气味，就是信息素，Alpha和Omega会互相影响，在赛场上怎么办啊？”格雷罗问了一个很切实的问题，“总会发生碰撞之类的吧？会不会有Alpha故意放出味道来干扰你啊？”  
“肢体碰撞的话如果不是敏感期就没有关系。”罗伊斯回答道，“至于故意散发信息素嘛，场外有检测器，超过一定浓度的话会直红，造成不良后果的会被禁赛，但是你知道，还是会有人打擦边球，蛮讨厌的。”停顿了一下，“我现在是无所谓了，前几年Lukasz啊、Auba啊、Mats、Lewy还有最早Khel一个赛季总得跟对面Alpha后卫打几架。”罗伊斯有时候甚至觉得他的队友们都有点小题大做了。  
桑乔敏锐的捕捉到一个时间点：“前几年？现在呢？我不会给队长出头吗！”  
“不用了啊，没有那不长眼的会对我做什么了啊。”罗伊斯说，“我有公开的男朋友了嘛。”  
多特蒙德的更衣室另一种意义上的爆炸了。  
“队队队队长，你刚才不是说一个Omega一生只会有一个Alpha吗！会给彼此印上专属的标记的吗！”  
“呃，这是比较浪漫的说法，虽然现在可以用手术什么的去掉标记……但我觉得你问的可能不是这个。”罗伊斯摸了摸鼻子底下，他作为队长的这个更衣室从一开始就都知道他的男朋友是谁，他还真没处理过这样的问题，一时间不知道该怎么说起，“我们还没有标记，但是约定好了退役之后，就，其实如果不出意外的话，对，我可能某种意义上已经是订婚了？”  
更衣室里响起了此起彼伏的意义不明的嚎叫。  
“我以为你们的世界里男女才是常见搭配？”罗伊斯困惑道，“我脱单，你们这么……干嘛？”  
“是的，男女是常见搭配，但是这不妨碍我们为被别人拐跑的漂亮队长哀嚎。”达胡德捂着心口夸张的说道，“我的队长啊……”  
罗伊斯忽然想起了什么：“啊，所以，我在这个世界是单身？”  
皮什切克代表大家点了点头回答了罗伊斯的问题。  
“嗯……”罗伊斯摸了摸下巴，眯起了眼睛，“现在有两个严重的问题我不知道该怎么说。”  
“一个一个来。”皮什切克宽慰道，“只要你别说你怀孕了我们应该还都能解决。”  
“还真不好说……”罗伊斯保持着捏着下巴的姿势，“不知道穿越世界线会不会影响我的身体状况，刚才Jadon也确实闻到了我的味道所以我觉得应该没有……”  
“嗯……你是需要什么吗？”皮什切克问道，“你那个屏蔽贴？”  
“我的背包好像也跟着过来了，里面还有一些够用一阵子的，但是问题不在这。”罗伊斯说，“问题是，如果不出意外，过两天是我的发情期，然后你们告诉我，我不但没有我的Alpha，这个‘我’连男朋友都没有！”  
所有人沉默了，虽然罗伊斯没有给他们解释什么叫做“发情期”，但是根据常识以及动物世界，他们觉得这确实是一个大问题。  
“不过，这个事情我也可以自己解决。”罗伊斯话锋一转，“现在有另一个非常要命的问题。”  
更衣室屏息以待，生怕他们的队长突然冒出一句什么类似自己可以生孩子之类的恐怖发言。  
“你们的队长去哪儿了？”罗伊斯四平八稳的提出疑问，一屋子的大老爷们儿陷入了恐慌，逻辑告诉所有人——他们的队长，他们的罗伊斯，他们那个正常的、可以勾肩搭背、只有柠檬香水味道的罗伊斯恐怕是到了这个罗伊斯的世界里。  
罗伊斯从队友们的眼中看出他们也想到了他猜测的事情，终于宣布了那个重磅消息：“如我刚才所言，两天后是我的发情期，所以我的男朋友，Alpha男朋友，会从马德里赶回来帮我解决这个问题。”  
“等等，马德里？”阿什拉夫听到了一个熟悉的地名，“队长，你男朋友是谁啊？”  
“啊，忘了你们不知道这件事。”罗伊斯狡黠的眨了眨眼睛，嘴角上扬露出一个歪斜的笑，“Toni Kroos嘛。”

 

3

罗伊斯一觉醒来发现自己的房间有一丝微妙的不对劲，物品摆放的位置和他晚上睡前有细微的差别，比如说他清楚的记得，自己昨天晚上在床头柜上放了一杯水和一小瓶维C而不是三个紫红色的香薰蜡烛和一个……“抑制剂”……这是什么玩意儿，罗伊斯翻来覆去看了看那个药盒，唯一看懂了的是生产日期和保质期——这个“抑制剂”还过期不短时间了。  
“这怎么回事……”罗伊斯搓了搓脸，是不是最近太累了？这么猜测着的罗伊斯，做出了一个正常人都不会干的事儿——躺回床上再睡一觉。  
所以，当克罗斯走进卧室，换了衣服钻进被窝里从背后搂过他的时候，罗伊斯还以为是做梦，想的还挺美的那种，尤其当对方一句话没说先凑过来亲了亲自己脸蛋，非常温柔的抚摸揉捏着他的小腹，罗伊斯感觉自己都要起飞了——这梦简直不想醒。  
“Marco，都几点了还赖床啊。”这梦里的克罗斯声音还挺逼真，就是语气有点肉麻，“一到这时候就犯懒，等着我伺候你呢，嗯？”  
这说啥呢……罗伊斯被亲的迷迷糊糊的，浑身软绵绵的，不想睁眼，这美梦还挺离奇的。  
克罗斯的亲吻蜻蜓点水似的从脸颊一直落到肩窝，然后鼻尖轻轻扫过罗伊斯后颈，本该很亲昵的时刻，他的动作僵住了。  
克罗斯的声音忽然有一些颤抖，罗伊斯不知道发生了什么，只听得他说：“Marco……你的腺体呢？”  
什么腺体，你说什么呢……罗伊斯半睁着眼睛翻过身，然而和克罗斯对上视线的瞬间，他本能的抖了一下，眼睛完全睁开了，不光房间布置有些微妙，这个克罗斯也不太对——果然是在做梦吗？他在被子底下偷偷捏了一把自己大腿——真疼！  
克罗斯目不转睛地盯着罗伊斯的脸看了半分钟，斩钉截铁又不可思议的开口了：“你不是Marco。”  
“你也不是Toni。”罗伊斯立刻从床上爬起来，坐在克罗斯对面，“你是谁？”  
“我还想问你是谁呢！”克罗斯烦躁的反问他，“你把我男朋友藏哪儿去了？”  
“什么乱七八糟的，谁是你男朋友！”罗伊斯感觉自己头发丝都炸起来了，克罗斯什么时候找了对象？找了对象还跟自己——靠，这都什么情况！  
“我男朋友？Marco Reus啊！”克罗斯毫不犹豫地回答道。  
罗伊斯感觉自己的太阳穴都在跳了，这都哪儿跟哪儿，头疼：“胡说，我什么时候是你男朋友了？！”  
“不是你！”克罗斯也急了起来，这事儿说不清楚了，“你不是我的Marco。”  
“你自己说的你男朋友是Marco Reus！”罗伊斯伸手拍了一下克罗斯的大腿，看对方也呲牙咧嘴，看起来真的不是梦，“我就是Marco Reus，如假包换！我可没你这么个男朋友！”  
“你不是。”克罗斯坚持，“你自己问去，全世界都知道你是我男朋友，我是你Alpha。”  
这一句话槽点好多……罗伊斯一把拨开克罗斯，从床头柜上拿过理应是自己的手机，锁屏是“克罗斯”和“罗伊斯”两个人搂在一起的合影，他愣了一下，手一滑打开了密码键盘，下意识地输入了1111却显示“密码错误”。  
“0808。”克罗斯背对着罗伊斯说道。  
罗伊斯顿了半天，还是输入了那四个数字，解锁了，他回头深深的看了一眼克罗斯：“……这是什么？”  
“我的背号。”克罗斯说，得到对方困惑的眼神就又说，“这台手机真正的主人用男朋友的背号做密码有什么问题吗？”  
“……道理还真是这样。”罗伊斯嘟囔道，打开谷歌，输入了自己名字，第一个关联词依然是“Marco Reus Haircut”，第二个是“MarcoReus BVB”，第三个就和他记忆里不一样了——“Whenwill Marco Reus and Toni Kroos get married”。  
“我是……穿越了？”谷歌了一圈之后，罗伊斯抓了抓自己的头发，“这世界跟我认知的完全不一样啊……Alpha、Beta、Omega是什么？”  
“亚性别。”克罗斯言简意赅的给他解释了一下，然后闭了嘴不想再说话了。  
“呃……所以你是Alpha，我是Omega，咱俩是一对？”  
“不是。”克罗斯说，“你不是我的Marco。”  
“好吧，那你和‘你的’Marco居然还公开了，还有粉丝主页……”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么感觉你有点爱答不理的啊？”罗伊斯把手机放回到床头，盘腿坐好，握着自己的脚踝，“我这么招人烦？”  
“不。”克罗斯捏了捏自己的眉心，“我是有点担心。”  
“担心你的Marco？”罗伊斯忽闪了一下睫毛，“根据科幻电影，他应该在我的世界里了吧？”  
“嗯……”克罗斯点了一下头，“你的那个世界，不会是什么丧尸围城、世界末日、导弹满天飞或者——”  
“没有！”罗伊斯阻止了克罗斯不断扩大的脑洞，“我的那个世界正常的很，比你们这个还正常的多……”  
克罗斯疑惑的眨了眨眼睛。  
“就是……没有ABO这些乱七八糟的，只有男人和女人。”罗伊斯拍了拍自己的后颈，“你看，我这儿什么也没有，没有奇奇怪怪的香味，也没有其他……功能。”  
“这我就更不知道是该放心还是担心了。”克罗斯啧了一声，“我调休回来就是因为Marco的发情期到了。”  
“……这确实有一点令人焦虑。”罗伊斯想起来刚才自己谷歌的过程中扫到了一则旧闻，也造就了这个世界的克罗斯和罗伊斯粉丝主页转发数量相当可观的一组动图——那年欧冠，多特对皇马，观众席上有人在补时阶段进入了发情期，对退场中的球员们也造成了影响，克罗斯从皇马那边跑过来护着罗伊斯直到回到更衣室，还把球衣留给了他——可想而知，发情期这玩意儿确实挺严峻的，“不过虽然我没有男朋友，但队友们还挺靠谱的……应该可以照顾好他的，吧。”  
“你说什么？”  
“呃，队友挺靠谱的？”罗伊斯明白了克罗斯在担心什么，“啊，我说的可以照顾好不是那个意思，我是说——”  
“不是，前半句。”  
“我没有男朋友？”  
克罗斯眉头一挑：“那我刚才过来亲你，你不躲？”  
“呃……我这不以为是做梦嘛。”罗伊斯不尴不尬的摸了摸鼻子，说话底气有点不足。  
“在你的世界里‘Toni Kroos’和你是什么关系？”  
罗伊斯唔唔嗯嗯半天，在克罗斯严肃的目光下，如实回答了：“……世俗意义上的，炮友，吧。”

 

4

“炮友”。  
站在二十岁尾巴的克罗斯不会因为这样的关系而感到脸红或者羞耻，相反，他会以很平常的心情看待，毕竟就他了解到的，某些队友出于生理需要或者心理需要种种原因确实和别人维持着炮友关系，只谈性，不谈爱——但，更重要的原因是，他不在乎，这个词以及它背后所代表的千丝万缕和他半毛钱关系都没有，这不是他和罗伊斯的作风。  
从相识到互相暗示再到表白跨越了将近一个年头，一个月牵手，三个月接吻，整整交往了八个月之后，克罗斯才第一次完整的陪罗伊斯度过一个发情期，他们在做出义无反顾的决定之前已经给对方许下无数承诺，交换了彼此的真心——简而言之，是再标准不过的恋爱模式了。  
现在告诉克罗斯，另一个世界里他不但先把罗伊斯睡了，还不打算对此负责！  
“不是不打算负责，而是不需要……”罗伊斯心想他就不该直接告诉他真相，这个克罗斯未免责任心太强了点，“我们跟你们的世界观不太一样，就……不需要负责，嗯。”  
“可是……”克罗斯想要辩解什么，但是不知道该怎么开口，他苦恼的抓了抓额发，一股气不知道该朝哪儿发。  
“别可是了，你没必要因为我的，我是说，那个世界的Toni的事情而感到自责，更何况没什么可自责的，我们都是成年人了，可以为自己的行为负责。”罗伊斯打断他，想要赶快换个话题，“说说你，你们两个怎么在一起的？”  
“一见钟情。”克罗斯闷声说，“你们两个怎么睡在一起的？”  
“酒后乱性。”罗伊斯把那个混乱的夜晚一笔带过，从结果来看确实是这样就这样吧，“这个Marco的每次发情期都是你赶回来吗？”  
“也不一定，看轮休情况。”克罗斯说，“他轮休比较困难，所以最近是我回来——我很奇怪，你怎么会同意和他维持这种不明不白的关系？”  
“我怎么就不能同意呢？”罗伊斯有点不服气，感觉有点被小看了，“我也是享乐主义者，哼……”  
“得了吧。”克罗斯翻了一个白眼，想当年他揣着一颗怦怦跳的心脏和罗伊斯表白的时候，小火箭立刻变成了一颗番茄，一句利索话都不会说，克罗斯那时候年轻，也坏心眼非逗着逼他亲口说“我也喜欢你”，这么纯情的家伙怎么可能会把爱与性区分的那么明确呢？  
“你怎么知道不是呢？”罗伊斯底气不足的反驳，“我又不是你的Marco。”  
“可是你也是Marco Reus。”克罗斯说，“你和我的Marco有一点不同，但有时候感觉确实是相似的，你看，你刚才错以为我是你的那个Toni Kroos的时候可不是这个冷淡表情——你才不会和一个讨厌的人睡。”  
“我又没说我讨厌他……”罗伊斯摸了摸自己的脸，没觉得他的表情有哪里不同，还奇怪话题怎么又绕到他的身上，这个克罗斯整个人有一种莫名其妙的压迫感是怎么回事。  
前些日子，罗伊斯正和他的——那个世界的克罗斯闹别扭，并不是打情骂俏的那种，就是单纯的相处模式出现了一些问题，罗伊斯有些招架不住，甚至有想要停下来，一了百了的念头，但一听见克罗斯的声音，到嘴边的话就又咽了回去，他说要来找他就让他来了，他说想要见他就去了。  
罗伊斯把这一切没头没脑的归结于克罗斯措辞方式的不容置喙，无法拒绝，没有考虑过自己在听到邀请时剧烈颤动的心脏。  
然而，今天，罗伊斯面对这样另一个世界的克罗斯，一个Alpha，他发觉自己是错怪了克罗斯了，他那个只是有一些直白，懒得委婉表达，想什么说什么，而这个是光明正大的“霸道”！  
“既然喜欢的话，就告诉他啊。”克罗斯理所当然的说，“直接告诉他，‘我喜欢你’，我觉得他不会拒绝你的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我想象不出来一个不喜欢Marco Reus的Toni Kroos。”克罗斯说，“再者说了，跟他说了你能掉块肉还是怎么？最多就是以后不睡了嘛。”  
“那不就是亏大了，哈哈。”罗伊斯故作轻松的开玩笑道，看面前的克罗斯没有笑就敛起了笑意，“……你这么笃定，难道是你的那个Marco表的白？”  
“当然不是。”克罗斯说，“不过这是世界观差异，虽然现在AO恋中O也可以先表白，但是，根据社交礼仪和习惯，还是Alpha先表白，我想你们那里应该不会拘泥于这些。”  
……这人接受能力真强。罗伊斯确定眼前这个也是克罗斯了，而且这话题怎么回到自己身上了？刚才不是在问他吗？！  
“所以，现在的问题就是怎么把你们换回来了。”克罗斯对此简直迫不及待，“他一到特殊时期就非常需要人照顾，你的那些队友可能可以给他送个饭什么的，但是……”好吧，在他们没有谈恋爱的时候，罗伊斯也是一个人过来的，可是……不行，克罗斯不想让他一个人扛过去，太痛苦了。  
“嗯嗯，我也想快点换回来，毕竟我还约……了……人……”罗伊斯发出一声惊叫，“靠！我和Toni约好了明天晚上见面——！”

 

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

5

克罗斯就知道他今天出门时看见的那只黑猫不是什么好兆头！  
先是地勤搞错了他的机票，差点从马德里飞去了毛里求斯，再是想要的飞机餐没有了，第三想吃的飞机餐又完全是凉的，然后是下了飞机被摸去了钱包，最后千辛万苦终于到了罗伊斯家门口，看见了暗恋对象（兼炮友）的那张俊脸，还没来得及写作抱怨读作耍赖的撒个娇就把到嘴边的话吞回了肚子里。  
“你不是Marco。”克罗斯也不知道怎么就直接把这句话说出口了，完全没考虑前因也完全不计较后果。  
面前的罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛：“……我哪儿暴露了？”明明Jule和Wolfy都说超级像，很不容易分辨啊。  
“眼神。”克罗斯仔细看了看，确定不是他脑子抽了，就真的不一样，一点都不一样，“他不会这样看我。”  
克罗斯自认为他算是比较了解罗伊斯的人了，但他从来没看懂过罗伊斯看向他的眼神，小火箭看着别人的样子总是很纯粹的，纯粹的开心、纯粹的欣赏、纯粹的喜爱，而看着他的那双眼睛总有些克罗斯不明白的情绪，千丝万缕的躲在那双棕绿色后面。  
他也不是没想过戳破他，直接问罗伊斯到底是怎样看待自己的，可是克罗斯不知道这样的问题问出口之后还有没有回旋的余地，他还没做好准备得到一个不确定的答案。  
这个罗伊斯和他认识的那个罗伊斯不一样，虽然他们长着完全一样的脸，有着完全一样的声音，但是这个罗伊斯看向他的时候有着毫无保留的信任和难以掩藏的期待，这是他从未在他的那个罗伊斯眼中看到过的。  
这个罗伊斯盯着克罗斯看了一会儿，说，你看起来很淡定，更衣室的小家伙们知道我不是他们真正的队长的时候都快把天花板掀翻了。  
“如果我想，我也可以把你家拆了。”克罗斯说，“但是这对于把他换回来应该没有任何帮助。”  
罗伊斯像是想起什么了，发出一阵低低的笑声，然后问克罗斯：“你就不好奇我从哪里来吗？”他已经准备惊吓一下这个克罗斯了！  
“嗯，你从哪里来？”克罗斯语气冷淡地问道，很敷衍。  
“喂，你也是这样和你的Marco说话的吗？”罗伊斯皱了皱鼻子。  
“当然不是。”克罗斯回答道，他自行到厨房里倒了杯果汁再回到客厅，叹了口气，“你不是他，又是他，我不太知道该怎么和你相处。”我都快不知道该怎么和他本人相处了。  
“放轻松，别紧张，用你喜欢的相处方式就可以，我会很包容你的。”罗伊斯俏皮的眨了眨眼睛，“毕竟，在我的世界里，你可是我的男朋友。”  
噢。克罗斯知道了，这个罗伊斯眼中的万千温柔根本只是透过他给予另一个“克罗斯”的。  
听完罗伊斯的解释，克罗斯觉得那只黑猫不是什么坏兆头，而根本是他出门的方式不对，迈错了腿，走错了世界线——虽然面前这个罗伊斯声称他才是走错世界线的那个。  
“别这副表情，我搞清楚了，这两个世界区别不太大。”罗伊斯宽慰道，“最大的不同就是我能生崽崽而已。”  
还而已……克罗斯惊恐的看着罗伊斯，见他一副无辜的表情还真不知道该说什么。  
“总之，你别担心，你的Marco应该过的会挺舒坦的。”罗伊斯继续安慰，“Toni肯定会准备好吃的，我享受不到了，估计是便宜了你的Marco了。”他故意露出一副幽怨的表情看着克罗斯，盯得他一阵头皮发麻。  
“你想吃什么？”克罗斯硬着头皮问。  
“你会做饭？”罗伊斯惊喜地问道。  
“不会，可以现学。”克罗斯坦诚道。  
罗伊斯叹了口气：“算了吧，我的Toni可是经过整整一个夏天的训练才成为大厨的，你这一会儿是学不会的。”  
“你还挺挑剔。”  
“还不是你惯的。”罗伊斯咯咯一笑，看着克罗斯精彩纷呈的脸色，心情很好，他的Toni已经很会应对他的调戏了，总是一副“嗯嗯嗯好好好，Marco开心就好”的样子，撩过了头也不会手足无措，而是会直接亲过来把自己搞得找不着北，特别过分，特别没有成就感。  
“你……跟他感情很好？”克罗斯不太喜欢八卦，但他实在太好奇了，另一个世界里，他和Marco居然是……情侣？  
“是啊，我们感情超好的，差不多全世界都知道吧，足坛模范AO什么的我也不太清楚那些噱头啦……”罗伊斯回答道，“不像你俩这么别扭，明明都喜欢对方也不说，睡了也不说，别扭死了！”  
“等等，你怎么知道他喜欢……不对，你怎么知道我俩睡过？”  
罗伊斯晃了晃手里的手机：“及时删除聊天记录是好习惯，你俩的交流也太……不是汇报落地了就是房间号，傻子都知道你俩是什么关系了。”  
“……”克罗斯心虚的辩解道，“……明明这几次都是在家里见面。”  
“我可是过来人，看一眼就都知道了。”罗伊斯得意洋洋的说，忽略掉自己只是谈恋爱上的过来人，这种关系上的经验完全是零，“你俩睡了，然后互相喜欢！”

 

 

6

不知道是不是克罗斯的错觉，他觉得这个其他物种的罗伊斯有些唠叨，不像他的——这个世界的——罗伊斯那样安静，总是眼角带笑的听他说话，他把这归结于“过来人”拥有的说教癖，但不得不承人，罗伊斯讲的还挺有道理的。  
不过，罗伊斯并没能讲太久，他在下午的时候开始进入了发情期，白皙的脸上染上了滚烫的红色，克罗斯以为他是发烧了。  
“你闻见了吗？”罗伊斯仗着克罗斯不会被信息素影响便抬起一只手扇了扇风，甜橙花香很快弥漫了整个房间。  
像是什么香水洒了。克罗斯吸了吸鼻子，不知道为什么他还感觉有点酒的味道，晕晕乎乎的。  
罗伊斯似乎很热，他拽了拽衣领，跟克罗斯说他要回房间里去：“你可以帮我烧一点热水吗？”他问的很小心，隐隐约约的有点像这个世界的罗伊斯，克罗斯连忙点头，问他还能不能走。  
“没问题。”这样说着的罗伊斯刚从沙发上站起身就膝盖一软，差点跪在了地毯上，克罗斯手疾眼快的抓住他的胳膊撑住了他，罗伊斯感激的朝他笑了一下，“谢啦。”  
“我抱你回去吧。”克罗斯用的是商量的语气却不由分说地把已经浑身发软的罗伊斯打横抱了起来，“你的Toni确定会给你做好吃的吗？怎么这么轻？”  
“生理差异吧。”罗伊斯伸出手熟练的搂住克罗斯的脖子，“这里的Thomas比我们的Thomas也是健壮一点的。”  
克罗斯不置可否，只把怀里的这具身体和他记忆里的Marco做对比，差别还是挺大的，虽然身量差不多，但这个Marco显然要更柔韧一些，不知道是不是发情期的缘故，四肢和腰身都是软绵绵的，也很乖，而他的——这个世界的——Marco总是不老实，就算是被按进床垫里操都有些较着劲似的，勾着他颈肩的手臂纤细却有力，甚至会抓的他后背生疼。  
将表情已经有些放空的罗伊斯放到床上之后，克罗斯弯下腰努力软下声音问他有什么需要。  
“水。”罗伊斯的嗓音都有些变了味道，他拉过被子把自己完全裹住，但克罗斯扫了一眼看出来他正夹着被子缓解情欲，“其他的、就暂时不需要了。”说着他扭动了一下身体，似乎非常痛苦。  
“……真的吗？”克罗斯十分怀疑。  
罗伊斯摇了摇头，他额前的头发已经被汗水浸湿了：“不用了，我自己、一个人就好。”  
克罗斯也不再说什么，毕竟他不是他的Toni Kroos，也帮不了他，只能帮他调低了空调温度，再退出去给他烧热水。  
就只是烧热水的一会儿功夫，罗伊斯就更加难受了，克罗斯把杯子和水壶放到他的床头都没能得到他的注意力了，他已经脱掉了外衣和裤子，整个人像个虾米一样蜷缩着，断断续续的呻吟从嘴边漏出来，因为太热了，两条腿从被子下面踹出来，难耐的磨蹭着，屋子里甜橙花的香味熏得克罗斯有些无法呼吸，他张了张嘴说不出话，喉咙发紧。  
“Marco……你确定你可以吗？”克罗斯艰难的开口，他也不知道如果罗伊斯说不可以他能怎么办，他对此无能为力。  
幸好罗伊斯没有给他纠结的机会，他有些神志不清了，对着克罗斯眯起眼似乎在判断他是谁，焦距对准的瞬间露出一个甜蜜又傻乎乎的笑来，没能得到他预想中的回应使得他清醒了一点，调整了几次呼吸之后，对着克罗斯点了点头，他已经说不出话来了。  
克罗斯站在床边犹豫了一会儿，还是离开了房间——自己绿自己这种事怎么做得出来啊！  
离开了房间之后，克罗斯一时间找不到事情做，每次来罗伊斯家里都是同一套流程，吃饭做爱睡觉然后再飞回马德里，他们不谈论彼此的心情也不交流近况，维持着一种诡秘的默契，直到前阵子，这种微妙的平衡被他们两个可能相仿的心情打破了。  
克罗斯想到那个尴尬的道别，叹了口气，翻出手机挨个APP打开消磨时间，没看一会儿他就烦了，全世界都在秀恩爱，没有对象的就是在秀基友，烦得要命，正发愁拿什么打发时间的时候，就听得卧室传来一声巨响，像是什么东西掉到地上了，克罗斯连忙起身去查看。  
罗伊斯半个身子在床上，前半身趴在床头柜上，手攥着柜角，腰塌下去，内裤湿哒哒的贴在身上，水壶摔在地上，水洒了一地，注意到房门被打开之后，罗伊斯有些委屈的对着克罗斯解释他想倒口水喝，手太滑没拿住。  
克罗斯走过去搂住罗伊斯的腰，把他带回床上，因为信息素的缘故，罗伊斯情绪非常不稳定，抬手捂着脸呜咽了两声，抓着起身要走的克罗斯的手不放，嘴里叫着“Toni”。  
“我去给你倒水。”克罗斯耐心地捏着罗伊斯的手给他解释，而罗伊斯根本听不进去，手上一用力把没有防备的克罗斯拉倒在自己身上，两条胳膊立刻缠上他的脖颈不撒手了，“Marco我不是——”  
“别走。”罗伊斯声音发抖，“你别走……Toni，我好难受，呜。”  
你认错人了。克罗斯很想这样跟他说，但看罗伊斯的表情居然说不出口，妈的，不管哪个世界的罗伊斯，他都无法拒绝。  
“Toni……”罗伊斯收紧了胳膊，把试图挣扎的克罗斯搂向自己，“亲我。”  
“Marco，你清——”克罗斯半句话没说出来就被罗伊斯结结实实的吻住了，但在他反应过来推开之前，罗伊斯自己就把他推开了，喘息着坐直身体，呆楞的看着跪在床边的克罗斯，脸上一阵红一阵白，最后丢下一句“对不起”就翻身下床跑向了主卧的卫生间，门嘭的一声关上了。  
克罗斯抿了抿嘴唇，没说话，转身捡起水壶和水杯到厨房去接水。

 

7

克罗斯在家里翻箱倒柜。  
罗伊斯几次欲言又止想要帮忙，主要是考虑到自己某种意义上算是鸠占鹊巢，对方身为男友怎么这都应该是这个房子的半个主人，自己未必能帮得上什么忙，但是当克罗斯第三次打开客厅的储物柜把东西都翻出来之后，罗伊斯忍不住了，问他：“呃……你在找什么？”  
“药。”克罗斯说，“抑制剂，你有见到过吗？”  
“有！床头那个！”罗伊斯立刻说，“可是过期了。”  
“我知道，那个是Omega用的，我在找Alpha用的。”克罗斯解释道，把一堆过期的感冒药清理出来，忧心忡忡的自言自语，“啧，早跟他说过期了就要扔不要堆在家里，到时候又乱吃……”  
罗伊斯有一点心虚，虽然克罗斯说的不是他，但是这个毛病他也有，而且有前科，那一次感冒发烧就是头晕眼花没看清生产日期，吃错了药，克罗斯本来跑来是要玩两天的，结果为了照顾他，别说上床了，觉都没怎么好好睡，临走了顶着黑眼圈还得嘱咐他多喝热水别再吃错药了，搞得罗伊斯十分愧疚，下个月乖乖飞去马德里赔罪。  
“不应该没有啊……”克罗斯苦恼的抓了抓头发，“我记得有预备着……”  
“抑制剂不是用来减弱发情期症状的嘛，你们Alpha也有发情期？”罗伊斯回忆着他早上看到的药盒，“那你们Alpha和Omega岂不是一半时间都在……”  
“当然不会了。”克罗斯关上储物柜的门，一边思考家里哪儿还能放药，一边回答罗伊斯的问题，“Alpha理论上是没有发情期的，只有易感期，在那个时期容易受Omega的影响，信息素浓度也很高，情绪波动也很大，长时间相处的AO，他们的发情期和易感期会同步的。”  
“所以……你现在是易感期咯？”罗伊斯小心翼翼的问道，不确定这算不算隐私。  
“对。”克罗斯也不隐瞒，“虽然你不是Omega，但是房间里都是Marco的味道，所以，还是有影响，嗯，你懂的。”  
罗伊斯抽了抽鼻子，确实有一股陌生的甜橙花的气味，他还以为是这个世界的罗伊斯喜欢用这个味道的香水或者空气清新剂：“……那你需要去买吗？”  
克罗斯的表情有一瞬间的扭曲，罗伊斯以为自己是说错了什么话，往沙发里缩了缩。  
“我不知道你们世界怎么样，在我们这里，那些乱七八糟的报纸很喜欢编故事。”克罗斯说，“尤其到足坛情侣这里，一个个都跟打了鸡血一样，我都怀疑是不是好莱坞编剧去报社试水。”  
“……这跟你去买药有什么关系嘛？”罗伊斯问，“你就买个药能说你什么？”  
克罗斯露出了一个“一言难尽”的表情：“你搜搜就知道了，‘克罗斯 药店’或者‘罗伊斯 药店’……”  
他实在是不想和这位初来乍到的小萌新详细描述，他只是去给罗伊斯买日常应急用的抑制剂就被编排上了Alpha功能缺失无法满足自己Omega，新闻太过傻逼，完全不想理，但还是很糟心，哪怕后来自家Omega笑眯眯地趴自己身上一边腻腻歪歪的要亲，一边夸“Toni最棒啦”都也只能勉强抚慰自己受伤的内心，于是下一次变成罗伊斯自己去，结果内容就变成了多特蒙德球星意外怀孕，赛季成谜，俱乐部方面出来辟谣了就说他们两个感情生变，搞得万年潜水的罗伊斯不得不更新一下ins证明两人还好着呢，场面十分兵荒马乱。  
搜索结束的罗伊斯表示，增加了ABO这样的设定，记者真的不愁饭吃了，小故事编的一套一套的，如果主角不是他自己和他炮友（这个世界的男友）的话，他还能看得津津有味甚至可以下饭，但是他现在只想和面前这位说：“……你们辛苦了。”  
克罗斯谦虚道，还好还好，习惯了也还行。  
“那你现在怎么办？”  
“我冲个凉水澡睡一觉。”克罗斯说，“你随意吧。”说得十分自然，俨然屋子的男主人，往里面走了两步又回过头，脸上表情有些紧绷，补了一句，“我……建议你不要进屋来，现在我神智清醒可以分得清，但是一会儿我不确定我能有理智，你们两个脸长得是一模一样，所以……”  
“放心吧，我不会进去的。”罗伊斯立刻举手打包票，得到了对方的点头。  
变成一个人呆着的罗伊斯左看看右看看，也不好意思翻翻有没有家庭相册什么的，最终决定掏出手机补习一下这个世界观，其实就是看八卦，他刚才搜索“克罗斯 药店”的时候看到了很有趣的关联选项。  
一个小时之后，被真真假假的新闻塞了一脑袋的罗伊斯焦急的等待克罗斯出来，他非常想要知道塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯和杰拉德·皮克到底是不是西班牙包办婚姻失败的结果、鲁尔区三角恋最后到底是不是诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯两个Alpha互相凑合了一下，以及他的好基友Mesut同学的Alpha到底是哪个家伙。

 

8

Alpha的易感期似乎过去的很快，傍晚的时候克罗斯就从房间里出来了，还洗完了澡，整个人冒着热腾腾的蒸汽，带着一股好闻的冷杉的味道。  
“是我的信息素。”克罗斯一边擦着头发这样和罗伊斯解释，“你要是闻着不舒服的话，我拿香水遮一下。”  
罗伊斯连忙摇头说没关系，这股味道虽然陌生但是莫名其妙的让罗伊斯特别安心，非常有安全感。  
克罗斯点了点头，搭着毛巾走到厨房，拉开冰箱打量了一会儿又关上了，和罗伊斯说冰箱里没有吃的了，他们今晚出去吃。  
说谎。罗伊斯在心里撇了撇嘴，他刚才怕克罗斯晚上都出不来已经考察了冰箱，明明都填满了，只不过那些食物一看就不是罗伊斯自己能搞定的菜色，他没有开始着手准备而已。  
不过还是那句话，克罗斯才是这个房子的半个主人，他说了算，于是他们要出去吃了。  
“你贴一个。”克罗斯一手夹着电话一手把屏蔽贴扔给罗伊斯，“没有副作用的。”  
罗伊斯接过来，摸索了一下根据克罗斯指的位置贴上，刚要问他拿着电话干嘛就听见克罗斯似乎打通了。  
“你们今天能不能休息一下别拍了。”克罗斯语气强硬，“他身体不舒服，再说了，拍这么多年了你们不腻吗？就这样，要不然就经纪公司出面处理了。”  
听起来是在和狗仔交涉……罗伊斯眼巴巴地看着克罗斯挂断电话，也不好意思问。  
“走了。”克罗斯穿好衣服，习惯性的伸手过来给罗伊斯整理了一下衣领，检查了一下围巾，“你怕不怕冷？”  
“算是怕？”罗伊斯想了想自己最爱的毯子。  
“那真是一模一样。”克罗斯说，“他也怕冷，早些年还要风度不要温度，冻着了就往我怀里钻，被Thomas他们笑话了也不愿意出来。”  
“你不怕冷？我……我们那个Toni也怕冷。”罗伊斯说，“也是里三层外三层的裹。”  
“看着他那可怜巴巴的样子谁还想自己冷不冷啊。”克罗斯笑道，“再说了，他钻进来我也暖和嘛，互相取暖了。”  
出了门，罗伊斯问去哪里吃，克罗斯说了一个地址，罗伊斯一听就乐了：“我们的‘员工餐厅’嘛！”  
“是，我们到那里吃都不用点菜的。”克罗斯一边说一边捞过罗伊斯的手放进自己的口袋里，“不牵手会被念。”他这样解释道。  
“感觉你们谈恋爱也好辛苦噢，这都要考虑。”  
“怎么会？你谈恋爱不会和男朋友牵手吗？”克罗斯不可理喻的看向罗伊斯，“只不过是上次我俩吵架，谁也不理谁，走在街上被拍了，那新闻写的，太要命了。”  
罗伊斯啧了啧舌，克罗斯没跟他说这新闻某种意义上也是帮忙和好了，有一篇大概是多特蒙德的地方报道，似乎对克罗斯这个“女婿”不满已久，言之凿凿的列举了无数克罗斯在恋爱中的罪状，气得罗伊斯拿着报纸跑到科隆跟经纪人发火，质问他怎么搞得公关，经纪人一边稳住暴跳如雷的Omega一边给远在马德里的Alpha打电话，隔着电话线，克罗斯和罗伊斯结束了为期三天的冷战——那也是他们吵架吵得最久的一次，原因已经不记得了。  
到了吃饭的地方，罗伊斯习惯性的和老板打了招呼，然后惊讶的发现克罗斯也熟练的和老板问好，对方似乎比起关心罗伊斯，更愿意问候克罗斯最近如何。  
“皇马最近有点艰难啊！”大大咧咧的老板拍着克罗斯的肩。  
“呃，还、还好了……”克罗斯被噎得一愣，罗伊斯还被他攥着手，咯咯的笑出声。  
“你俩啥时候结婚啊！你可千万不能让Marco改姓啊！多特蒙德11号变成Kroos这种事情也太惊悚了！”  
“不会的……”克罗斯无奈的回答道。  
“诶，你们今年欧冠会见面不？我希望是决赛！”  
“你想太多了，老板！”罗伊斯立赶紧出声制止这个话题，我的妈呀，这奶得还行不行了，“我饿了，要吃饭啦！”  
老板一听队长说这话立刻眉开眼笑，说今天有几个新品要不要尝尝，克罗斯接话说不用了，他不太舒服，照常就可以了。罗伊斯点头称是。  
“每次吃饭都会这样吗？”罗伊斯落座之后问道，“怎么都这样八卦。”  
“嗯，原来没这样。”克罗斯说，“随着他对多特蒙德越来越有意义之后，小孩都把他当自己大哥，年长的都把他当自己儿子了，所以就很热情。”  
虽然是冒用了这个世界的罗伊斯的身份得到了这些热情和善意，但是罗伊斯不得不承人他有些受用……或者说，对于所有人都认定他和克罗斯是一对这样的事情感到有一丝期待和雀跃，不过他很清楚这个克罗斯不是他的，那些温柔和爱意也都不是给他的，他想要的也不是这个克罗斯能给予的。  
“我想回去了。”罗伊斯拨弄着盘子里的肉块，突然没了食欲。  
“嗯？不喜欢吃吗？”克罗斯问，抬起头看了看罗伊斯，明白了他在说什么，停顿了一下，说，“……会回去的。”他也会回来的。

 

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

9

和自己炮友躺一张床上不算什么稀奇事。  
和自己暗恋对象躺一张床上应当是美哉妙哉的。  
但此刻对于克罗斯来说，这两件可以并作一件的事情是非常诡异的。  
他的炮友兼暗恋对象依然是其他世界线的另一个人，长着同样的脸，有着难以区分的性格，截然不同的生理结构，自称刚刚结束第一波的发情期，整个人散发着好闻的香气，带着沐浴过后的湿润和朦胧，慵懒地躺在他的身边，脑袋顶着他的胳膊，玩手机。  
“呃……”克罗斯发出一个意义不明的音节。  
手指翻飞似乎在回复短信的罗伊斯掀起眼皮看了他一眼，可能是因为热水澡也可能是因为他身为所谓Omega的发情期，脸上还有一些潮红，非常要人命，他说：“放松，Toni，我又不会对你做什么。”  
不，我只是不知道为什么我会躺在这里给你当人肉抱枕。克罗斯破罐子破摔的想，算了吧，Toni Kroos，你就是看不得Marco Reus可怜巴巴的样子，哪怕这个Marco Reus不是你喜欢上的那一个。  
“吻技那么烂，我才不会和你履行炮友义务呢。”罗伊斯一边说一边卷了卷被子，整个人舒舒服服的窝了起来，“说真的，你要是这样去亲你的Marco，我一点也不奇怪他怎么还能忍住不跟你表白。”  
“你就亲了那么一下！还不到五秒钟！”克罗斯抗议道，忽然又泄了气，“虽然，我们不常接吻。”  
“嗯？”罗伊斯眨巴了一下眼睛，满是不信。  
“好吧，是不接吻。”克罗斯承认了，接着又修饰了一下措辞，“是不在床下接吻。”  
“喔。”罗伊斯了然的点点头，“是你们的什么炮友守则之类的吗？不接吻？”  
没有什么炮友守则，但事情就是这样发生了，他们两个不会在上床以外的时间接吻，好像这样就能划清一条界限似的，克罗斯想，也可以不用强调什么床上床下的定语，那些翻天覆地的性爱中间的吻，他都记不太清了，没有什么感觉，好像就只是操到兴头上需要用几个口水连天的触碰来宣泄一下膨胀的情绪，没有温情也没有爱。  
或许就是因为这样，这个罗伊斯在神志不清的情况下勾住他的脖子夺走一个吻的时候还能够分辨出来这不是他的男朋友。  
“Toni很规矩。”罗伊斯放下了手机，半张脸埋在枕头里，他好像有点困了，“你知道的，从小就在青训营，世界很单纯，只有足球，我们都是，不太会和恋人相处。”  
“但你们这个恋爱谈得还不赖。”克罗斯评价道。  
罗伊斯发出了一声轻笑：“最开始一度只是牵手和抱抱，还得是我主动钻进他怀里才行，第一次接吻的时候也是，他盯着我看了好半天，说‘Marco，我忍不了了，我想吻你’，天呐，认真的把我都气笑了，但我能怎么办呢？这家伙就是这样，我只能跟他说，笨蛋，我是你男朋友，你想吻就吻吧。”  
这是克罗斯没见过的罗伊斯，他不好说心里是对另一个世界的自己的嫉妒还是渐渐疯长的冲动更多了。  
“你可以试着在不上床的时候吻他。”罗伊斯建议道，“那感觉是不一样的。”  
克罗斯沉默了，罗伊斯以为他是在思考自己的提议，但没想到了他突然冒出一句：“我亲过了，不在床上的时候。”  
是在意料之外发生的，完完全全的意外。  
半个月前的事情了，例行公事般的滚完床单，叫了外卖，打了两局FIFA，克罗斯要赶晚上的飞机回马德里，临走前，罗伊斯半躺在沙发里玩手机，敷衍的和他告别，克罗斯也不在意，扶着膝盖起身一边说“我走了哦”，一边回身几乎是下意识地吻了罗伊斯的嘴巴，而罗伊斯也条件反射般的亲了回去。  
“然后，我们都愣住了。”克罗斯说，“我不记得我是怎么离开他家的了，反正之后我们得有一个多礼拜没说话，直到他前天问我周末来不来。”  
“唔……”罗伊斯摸了摸自己的下唇，“都这样了你还在纠结什么！真费劲！等我们换回来，你，直接把他按墙上说‘我喜欢你我看你也挺喜欢我的不如干脆在一起吧’！”  
“……”克罗斯侧过头看了看罗伊斯，“没想到，你喜欢这种戏码。”  
“不，我不喜欢。”罗伊斯往被子里缩了缩，“事实上，嗯，怎么说呢，我也没什么特别喜欢的表白方式，只、只要是Toni的话，怎样都好吧……”他停顿了一下，“我想，他也一定是的。”

 

10

拥有一个观察敏锐的妈妈是一个怎样的体验——针对这个问题，克罗斯能够给予一个全新的答案了。  
那就是，相当恐怖。  
漂泊在外的游子对手机屏幕上出现“妈妈”的来电显示有着天然的畏惧，即使最近过得不赖也得深呼吸，整理一下心情，确保毫无破绽之后再接听。  
克罗斯是一位在外务工的儿子，过得确实不错，除了他Omega男朋友换了个芯之外，一切顺利，然而这就是最糟糕的一件事情，他的妈妈在和他视频通话刚刚三十秒就发现了自己儿子没在工作的地方。  
“你在Marco那里吗？”克罗斯夫人歪了歪脑袋，视线从儿子身上移到别处，“我看见多特蒙德的毯子了。”  
克罗斯瞥了一眼身后，沙发上确实搭着多特蒙德的周边毛毯，没办法睁着眼睛说瞎话了：“是，我在他这里。”  
“哦！那Marco宝贝呢？我有阵子没见他啦！”克罗斯夫人变得更加热情了，“圣诞节你们俩就过来吃了顿饭，还没好好看看他呢。”  
“他……”克罗斯吞了吞口水，眼神越过屏幕瞄了瞄，“他在洗澡，用我去叫他过来吗？”  
“不不不，让他慢慢洗，我不着急。”克罗斯夫人笑弯了眉眼，本想看看儿子，没想到还能看到儿子的男朋友，这意外惊喜让她十分开心，“先凑合和你聊聊，我的小Toni最近怎么样呀？”  
还是这样。克罗斯笑着摇摇脑袋，只要有Marco在的场合，他的妈妈不论是真心的还是假装的，都表现出比起自己亲儿子更喜爱儿子的这位漂亮男友的样子，挽着罗伊斯的胳膊和他说克罗斯的“坏话”，并且每次告别时都会叮嘱罗伊斯“如果Toni欺负你的话就告诉妈妈”，早些时候，罗伊斯还会红着脸害羞的和克罗斯夫人解释Toni对自己很好，到现在，已经混熟了的罗伊斯会配合的答应她，并且对克罗斯露出一副“我可是有靠山的人”的小表情，搞得克罗斯哭笑不得。  
当然啦，反过来克罗斯在罗伊斯家的地位也差不多，罗伊斯先生每次都会拉着克罗斯的手语重心长地说，他们家小Marco是幺子，被惯坏了，要克罗斯多费心，姐姐们会很不给面子的开始揭自己小弟的老底儿，听得克罗斯笑得前仰后合，罗伊斯恼羞成怒地去捂他耳朵，当着全家人的面被亲——总是这样的流程，克罗斯对此乐此不疲。  
等到克罗斯夫人都已经关心到马塞洛家的小儿子的时候，罗伊斯终于从他的异世界——浴室——出来了，一边擦着头发一边困惑地看着正在打视频电话的克罗斯。  
“Marco，快来，是妈妈。”克罗斯朝罗伊斯招了招手，得到了对方惊慌的表情，克罗斯向前探了探身，确保自己不在镜头内了之后，开始和罗伊斯比划口型：“过来！打个招呼！”  
“那可是你妈妈！”罗伊斯夸张的摊了摊手，同样用嘴型回应他。  
“那也是我的Marco的妈妈！”克罗斯飞快地比划道，“问个好，聊聊近况，什么都行！”  
自知没办法的罗伊斯磨磨蹭蹭的走了过去，在进入镜头前一秒迅速调整好了表情，露出了那张迷倒万千男女球迷的笑脸，对着屏幕上的女士打了声招呼：“嗨！克罗斯夫人！”  
克罗斯愣了一下，搂过罗伊斯的腰佯装亲密，其实手下暗自掐了他一把。  
他的Marco很久、很久没有这样叫过他的母亲了，自从他和Marco步入稳定的、确定的恋爱关系之后，他们基本上都是跟着对方的方式来称呼家里人的。  
屏幕前的克罗斯夫人也对这个称呼愣了一下，所幸罗伊斯的那张脸和活泼的语调，“克罗斯夫人”叫出来还不算生疏，有点俏皮的味道，而且这点异样被罗伊斯接下来的“我也好想您啊”给掩盖了过去。  
克罗斯夫人关切地问候了罗伊斯的近况，从他的身体状况到球队都问了一个遍，罗伊斯都一一应答了，眼看着话题要拐到他们两个身上的时候，克罗斯出声打断了：“妈，已经很晚了，Marco今天不太舒服，先这样吧。”  
克罗斯夫人立刻领会到儿子的意思，连忙称好，让克罗斯好好照顾Marco，并且，惯例的——“我儿子要是欺负你，直接踹，不用心疼！”——听了这话，罗伊斯的一边嘴角又歪了起来，在他开口之前，克罗斯飞快的和他妈妈道别，挂断了电话。  
结束了通话，房间里立刻安静了下来，罗伊斯揉了揉笑僵了的脸，吸了吸鼻子：“……你们俩这是两家已然成为一家了。”  
“差不多。”克罗斯点了点头，“前年圣诞节才搞笑呢，搞不定到底要去哪边过节，我妈说‘我儿子可以不回来，看这么多年都看腻了，Marco必须来’，你妈说‘Marco回来就是往沙发上一瘫，Toni还会帮我做蛋奶酒’，两位异想天开的夫人一商量决定我去你家，你来我家。”  
罗伊斯噗地笑出声，这都叫什么事儿啊：“那最后呢？”  
“最后？”克罗斯勾了勾嘴角，露出一个颇为怀念的笑容来，“我和他跑到夏威夷过节去了，新年才回来，被骂了一顿。”  
罗伊斯正要对这件事做出点回应的时候，放在两人中间的手机又亮了起来，下意识地看了一眼，发现是克罗斯妈妈的短信，就一句话，“和Marco吵架了？”  
克罗斯不动声色地拿起手机回复了短信，大概就是：“没有，挺好的，要是没什么事得去照顾Marco了，明天再说。”这样的内容。  
而罗伊斯不知道为什么，心里塌下去了一块，今天所有人、所有事都是在提醒他，这个世界的所有温柔和爱都不属于他。

 

11

“我以为你不会做饭。”  
克罗斯是被一阵焦香味勾引着醒来的，他赤着脚走到罗伊斯的厨房惊讶的看到罗伊斯系着围裙在煎鸡蛋，他只穿了一条长裤，围裙的蝴蝶结松松的挂在他凹陷的腰窝上，场景过于梦幻，克罗斯立刻挪开了视线，发出了质疑。  
“煎蛋还是会的。”罗伊斯扭过头，灿笑，“你的Marco不会做吗？一点也不会？”  
“我们没有在家里吃过早餐。”克罗斯走过去，倒了两杯牛奶，拿起一杯靠在岛台上看着罗伊斯继续摆弄锅铲，“但我们有时候会一起在外面吃。”  
克罗斯没有说得太详细，与罗伊斯一同醒来的早晨对于他来讲有一种偷来的温和，就如同性爱一样，他们已经形成了一定的模式，如果前一天晚上没有太过火，他们两个会一起去晨跑再去街角的小店里吃早餐，清晨的社区没有什么人，只有他们两个慢慢悠悠的在路边晃荡，罗伊斯会和他讲队里小孩子的趣事，克罗斯也会跟他说在马德里的八卦，有时候会一起大笑，有时候就只是听着对方的呼吸调整着自己的步调。  
“说真的，你俩都一起吃早饭了，怎么搞成这个样子。”罗伊斯皱着眉，还是搞不清楚为什么这个世界的他和Toni还在踯躅不前，“你到底在不确定什么？害怕最后什么都没留下吗？”  
克罗斯没思考过这个问题，或者说还没轮到思考这个问题，他用了很长一段时间认清自己其实不但迷恋罗伊斯的肉体更是热衷他的灵魂这个事实，又在半个月前才搞明白，原来他想要的不多但又是意味着全部。  
这个罗伊斯一说，克罗斯感觉被人敲了脑袋，虽然他现在和罗伊斯的相处模式已经很奇怪了，但如果就这样把这个人从自己生命中剔除——不要，绝对不要。  
“Toni和我在我们那个世界里也算是磨蹭挺久的了。”罗伊斯把煎蛋装盘，递给克罗斯，“那时候就连Miro都问过Toni，‘你们居然还没确定关系吗？’这样。”  
“我没想到他也会关心这种事。”克罗斯说，“我以为这是Mesut或者Thomas会说的。”  
“噢，Mes也说过的，不过是和我说的。”罗伊斯笑了，“当时几乎所有认识你我的人恐怕都在困惑这个问题，在我们那个世界里，Alpha和Omega彼此之间的吸引力是致命的，认识三天搞在一起并不是什么稀奇的事情，随便相处了几个月就定了终身算是某种常态，但Toni和我大概拉锯了得有一年多。”  
“那你们又在不确定什么呢？”克罗斯反问道，“在那样的世界观下。”  
“他总怕我不是自愿的。”说起这事，罗伊斯笑得更开心了，嘴角都歪到不知道哪里去了，“Omega在我们的世界里总是‘被选择’的那一个，踢球也好，恋爱也罢，都没什么选择的权利，总是被动的。”说到这儿，罗伊斯无奈的耸耸肩，“Toni也意识到这很操蛋的事实，所以总怕他是在以Alpha的身份来压制我，他不想要我有‘被选择’这样的感觉。”  
“所以，听起来是你表的白？”克罗斯问道。  
“才不是。”罗伊斯哼了一声，“不过我用了半年时间来让他搞明白我也喜欢他，不是因为他是Alpha，接着他就和我说了。”  
“说什么？”  
“‘我喜欢你，谢谢你在那么多人之中看见了我’。”罗伊斯的眉眼都弯成了月牙，“Toni Kroos先生一生一次的情话。”  
同样是“Toni Kroos”的克罗斯并不想说话，端起杯子喝了半杯奶，他和他的（这个世界的）Marco不是这样人海茫茫冥冥之中的戏码，若是说单纯的性爱也不尽然，克罗斯得承认他对罗伊斯付出了超过“炮友”应有的感情，他想罗伊斯可能也是的，他们有默契，有共鸣，床下也很合拍，哪怕他们谁也没戳破过这事。  
但，他们之间绞尽脑汁能想到最浪漫的事情不过是去年冬天，下了雪，罗伊斯裹着床单跑到窗前像个没见过雪的小孩子一样惊呼“下雪了”，转过头招呼他来，然后在克罗斯欣赏雪景的时候笑着吻了他——如果他之后没有把罗伊斯按在落地窗前操了的话，这大概将成为他们在性以外的第一个吻。  
浪漫而温存，没有两个礼拜前的那个不知所谓的吻那般慌乱和尴尬。  
“感情这种事情不能猜。”罗伊斯把油腻的锅铲扔到水池里，他不喜欢干这事儿，留给这个世界的罗伊斯好了，“我这个人呢，毛病挺多的，也很固执，有的时候你就得戳着我脑门儿把话讲明白了我才能懂。”说着还不好意思的吐了吐舌头，“不知道这个世界的Marco Reus是不是这样呢？”  
克罗斯含糊的应了一声，没再继续这个话题，罗伊斯也不再坚持，擦了擦手问克罗斯几点的飞机什么时候走。  
“一会儿。”克罗斯说，“十一点，你一个人可以吗？我可以推迟……”  
“不用。”罗伊斯回答道，“下午Jule来看看，不麻烦你了，你还是留着心思给你的Marco吧。”  
克罗斯松了一口气，他没办法再和这个与自己暗恋对象长着同样一张脸的人相处下去了，尤其对方总会冷不丁的抛出一个让人无法回答的问题，还满脸无辜的让你不知道说什么好——当然，最重要的是，所有事他都说中了。  
喜欢他又害怕什么，这个罗伊斯都知道——这也太要命了。

 

12

当床铺另一边塌陷下去的时候，克罗斯还以为自己是做梦，完全没有理会，只是发出了一声咕哝，但是当一条光溜溜的胳膊钻进被窝里搂住自己腰，还不老实的对自己的腹肌动手动脚的时候，他发现不是。  
甜橙花。克罗斯闻到了熟悉的味道，于是不再收敛自己的信息素了，是他的Marco。  
“嗨。”罗伊斯半闭着眼睛，朝他笑。  
“嗨。”克罗斯彻底转过身来，把Omega抱在怀里，“欢迎回家。”  
罗伊斯不说话，仰起脸来想要一个吻，克罗斯没有犹豫，轻笑一声靠了过去亲吻了他的男朋友。  
“和那个Marco玩儿的开心吗？”罗伊斯问道。  
“我都睡到客房来了，你说呢？”克罗斯悉悉索索的去吻罗伊斯的耳后，弄得Omega推了推抱怨痒。  
“好家伙，你还想睡哪儿？”罗伊斯装相，戳了一下克罗斯的脸颊，“不过这两个世界还有时差诶……我都已经起床做早饭了。”  
“你还会做早饭？”  
“小瞧我。”罗伊斯开始捏克罗斯的脸了，“说，我没给你煎过鸡蛋吗！”  
“唔，没印象了。”克罗斯实话实说，罗伊斯做过早饭他是知道的，至于做了什么他是真不记得了，“就记得你一脸傻笑求表扬，做的什么早就忘了。”  
“你太不好玩了，还是那个Toni乖。”罗伊斯开始挑衅，“又乖又听话，不顶嘴——操，我这还在发情期的人都没直接扒你裤子，你怎么回事——”  
克罗斯不理他这茬，哄着亲了亲罗伊斯的鼻尖，得到对方不服气的一口咬在自己下唇上，手下漫无目的的揉着他的大腿，忽然感觉到长裤口袋里有些奇怪的东西，顺手一摸，是一张揉皱了的便签：“……这什么东西？”就着昏暗的月光勉强看清了几个字：他是喜欢你的。  
“噢，本来想留给那个Marco的。”罗伊斯回答说，“看得太着急了，帮他们一把。”  
克罗斯不置可否，他也觉得太墨迹了：“那怎么在你这儿？”  
“觉得这样有点绑架。”罗伊斯说，“而且这算是替他表白了吧？多没劲啊……”  
“那你最后留了什么？”克罗斯问，但还没等罗伊斯回答他就打断了，“算了，跟我没关系。”  
“喂，那可是另一个世界的你啊，怎么跟你没关系？”罗伊斯把冰凉的脚踩在克罗斯的小腿上。  
“当然跟我没关系，跟他有关系的是另一个世界的Marco Reus。”克罗斯理所当然地说，凑过去又开始亲吻罗伊斯的脸颊，“认真的，你是想说那两个笨蛋一晚上呢还是先解决你？”  
“这居然还是个问题？”罗伊斯笑着把双臂乖巧的环在克罗斯的脖颈上，把他带到自己身上开始专心致志的亲热。  
克罗斯俯下身吻他，感受到甜橙花和冷杉的味道在空气中纠缠的难舍难分，好像在什么爆炸的边缘，在罗伊斯的长裤被脱下，正要步入正题的时候，他停下来了，迎着Omega困惑的眼神说：“忘了。”  
“啥？”罗伊斯茫然的眨了眨眼，套？他俩都这种程度了也可以不用啊？  
“忘了说了。”克罗斯轻轻吻了一下罗伊斯的额头，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，Toni。”罗伊斯搂紧了克罗斯的脖子，双腿缠上他的腰，用非常不容置疑的语气说，“现在，你可以操我了。”

 

13

罗伊斯发现他躺在厨房地板上，翻身坐起来怎么也想不起来怎么会到这里来，明明他记得和克罗斯的妈妈打完视频电话就回到房间去了，睡觉的时候也确实躺在了床上，难道说他染上梦游的习惯？  
也不对。罗伊斯抽了抽鼻子，空气里有淡淡的甜橙花的香气，但是没有冷杉的味道……所以他这是回家了？！  
意识到这一点，罗伊斯立刻从地板上爬起来，朝空气里喊了一句“有人吗”，无人回答，看起来他是一个人的，不知道是不是有点沮丧，罗伊斯挠了挠后脑勺，回头就发现冰箱上贴着一张便签——是他的字迹，但是他完全没印象写过这个，所以这是……那个Marco留下来的吗？  
“十一点的飞机，你自己看着办吧！=)”  
反应过来这是在说什么的瞬间，行动力向来极强的罗伊斯立刻抓起大衣连睡衣都没换的就跑了出去——虽然不是什么永别或者再也没机会见面了，但是！完全不想耽搁了，尤其在之前已经消耗了那么多没有意义的时间，操，不想等了。  
万幸，多特蒙德就那么大一点，克罗斯又习惯早出门，罗伊斯赶到机场的时候还没有开始安检，他拉高衣领，挡住半张脸顺利混进人群之中，一眼找到了靠在角落墙边看手机的克罗斯。  
“这他妈是我这辈子开车开的最快的一次了。”罗伊斯扶着膝盖在克罗斯面前站定，调整着呼吸。  
“……Marco？”终于辨别出来面前这个……混搭风格的……家伙是谁之后，克罗斯愣住了，他要收回那句话，“绞尽脑汁才能想到他们之间浪漫的事情”的那句话，这他妈的是什么《真爱至上》还是什么乱七八糟的Cheesy Movie吗？  
“先等等，等我喘口气。”罗伊斯举起一只手制止了克罗斯，“哎哟，从地板上醒来猛地这么一跑还有点晕……”  
罗伊斯直起身像是要验证他的话似的，身形打了个晃，克罗斯连忙伸手扶住他，罗伊斯眨了眨眼直接栽在了他的怀里，正要推着他的胸口重新站好，克罗斯便把他抱住了。  
“Marco——”  
“你你你你你闭嘴不许说我要先——”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“啊啊啊啊Toni Kroos你个混蛋！我这么酷炫的出场被你破——”  
剩下的喋喋不休就被克罗斯的嘴巴堵住了，不带性爱目的的吻，滋味太过梦幻而美妙，罗伊斯甚至忘记了闭上眼睛，他下意识地回应着克罗斯的吻，眼睛紧紧盯着克罗斯的睫毛——好长啊，好密，他……真好看。  
罗伊斯终于安静了下来，克罗斯便放开了他的嘴巴，牢牢把他扣在自己怀里。  
“你破坏了我的出场。”罗伊斯靠在克罗斯肩上这样埋怨道，“我一路飙过来，我容易么？”  
“嗯，你可以来一个完美的结尾。”克罗斯听着广播宣布他的航班开始检票了。  
罗伊斯皱了皱鼻子，从克罗斯的拥抱里艰难的抽身出来，在克罗斯面前站定，一会儿低头抠了抠外套拉链，一会儿又踢了踢瓷砖，克罗斯耐心地等着他。  
“所以……”罗伊斯抬起头，直视着克罗斯的双眼，鼻头有些发红，不知道是冻得还是太激动了，“Toni Kroos，你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
答案，他们早就知道了。  
“那么，男朋友先生，我们回头再见？”

—END—


End file.
